This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 101 61 699.6, filed on Dec. 15, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a shifting arrangement for a manual shift lever which is connected by a transmission device with an intermediately connected adjusting device which is arranged on a shifting shaft of a transmission.
From German Patent Document DE 693 02 533 T2, a mechanical auxiliary device for a shift mechanism of a mechanical manual transmission is known, in the case of which an adjusting device, which is connected with a transmission device, for example, a cable control, is connected between a shifting shaft in the transmission and a manual shift lever. The adjusting device comprises essentially two mutually connected parts whose relative displacement is elastically controlled by a spring in order to facilitate the engaging of the gears. Furthermore, from German Patent Document DE 1 935 048, an elastic shift rod is known which consists of two bands connected with one another by elastic pads, which bands permit elastic displacements, and vibrations at the manual shift lever can be reduced thereby.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a shifting arrangement with an adjusting device by way of which an improvement in the shifting quality of the transmission can be achieved by a filtering-out of higher-frequency shifting disturbances, and to avoid vibrations at the manual shift lever.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this aspect can be achieved in that the adjusting device comprises a rigid outer lever connected with the shifting shaft and having an integrated swinging inner lever which is connected with the transmission device of the manual shift lever and is arranged in a restrictedly deflectable manner in the outer lever. Additional advantageous characteristics are contained below and in additional embodiments.
A principal advantage achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention is the reduction or prevention of shifting disturbances arising as a function of the respective operating conditions, which shifting disturbances are perceived by the driver as an impairment of the shifting comfort. This takes place by way of an adjusting device which comprises a rigid outer lever connected with the shifting shaft and having an integrated swinging inner lever. The outer lever is connected with transmission devices of the manual shift lever, and the inner lever is arranged in the outer lever in a restrictedly deflectable manner.
As a result of this special construction of the adjusting device with the inner lever, together with the moving mass of the manual shift lever, a so-called elastomechanical low-pass filter is formed which filters the higher-frequency shifting disturbances out of the transmission and between the transmission and the driver's hand, before these disturbances become noticeable in the driver's hand at the manual shift lever.
For this purpose, the filtering characteristic is phased by way of the natural frequency of the swinging inner lever, for the purpose of which the inner lever forms a so-called tongue surrounded by the outer lever, which tongue is connected by one of its ends to the outer lever and all-around is arranged with a gap spacing with respect to the outer lever. The natural frequency can be determined by a shifting simulation, in which changes are taken into account.
So that an overloading of the swinging inner lever is avoided, the latter can impact on the outer lever, in the event of a maximal deflection, by bridging the gap measurement so that the filtering function will cease to have an effect in the case of hard and fast shifts. This no longer has any noticeable disadvantages for the shifting comfort because the shifting disturbances have a disturbing effect only during normal and slow shifts. During these hard and fast shifts, the adjusting device operates without any filtering function.
The outer and inner lever preferably comprises a plate-shaped part to which, on the end side, a separate connection element can be fastened to the shifting shaft of the transmission, which connection element has an internal toothing corresponding with a toothing of the shifting shaft.
As a result, a basically simple construction of the adjusting device is achieved whose weight is low. Because of non-existing joints, a freedom from play and friction is achieved. The deflection movements of the inner lever are provided within a narrow gap measurement, whereby fast shifts are possible without any delay.
The inner lever of the adjusting device is arranged in a swinging manner such in the rigid outer lever that, together with the moving masses of the manual shift lever, the swinging inner lever forms an elastomechanical low-pass filter for filtering out high-frequency shifting disturbances between the transmission and the manual shift lever by way of an inner lever which can be phased by way of the natural frequency.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.